superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Go Diego Go!: A BooBoo on the Pygmy Marmoset Credits (2006)
CREATED BY Chris Gifford Valerie Walsh "A Booboo on the Pygmy Marmoset" WRITTEN BY Ligah Villalobos EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Chris Gifford Valerie Walsh HEAD WRITER Ligah Villalobos SUPERVISING PRODUCER Jeff DeGrandis PRODUCED BY Cathy Galeota LINE PRODUCER Miken Young STORYBOARD DIRECTOR Kuni Tomita STORYBOARD BY Anna Burns Butch Datuin Carol Datuin Miyuki Hoshikawa Kenji Ono Jose Silverio DIRECTED BY Matt Engstorm Allan Jacobsen Henry Madden RETAKES DIRECTOR Henry Madden CAST Diego Jake Toranzo Szymanski Alicia Constanza Sperakis With Rosie Perez As Click CAST Papi Pygmy Marmoset Julian Rebolledo Rescue Pack/Twin Marmoset/Animal SFX Keeler Sandhaus Little Pygmy Marmoset/Twin Marmoset Austin Valentine Mami Pygmy Marmoset/Twin Marmoset Ana Del Castillo Healing Tree Oscar Colon CASTING BY Marc Amiel Melissa Chusid Michelle Levitt Katie McWane VOICE DIRECTION Katie McWane MUSIC VOICE DIRECTION Jed Becker ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS Marc Amiel Rosslyn Byrd Katie McWane PRODUCTION MANAGER Nikki Gayle MUSICAL DIRECTION Steve Sandberg MUSICAL COMPOSERS Jed Becker Chris Gifford George Noriega Steve Sandberg Joei Someillan ADDITIONAL RHYTHMS PROVIDED BY Archie Pena THENE COMPOSED BY George Noriega Joei Someillan MAIN TITLE DESIGN Kuni Tomita MAIN TITLE ANIMATION Saerom Animation, Inc. Dave Wigforss DIRECTION OF RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT Christine Ricci, Ph.D. RESEARCH MANAGER Mariana Diaz-Wionczek SENIOR RESEARCHER Max Goodman SCHOOL RESEARCH COORDINATOR Elly Kramer PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Julie Masucci Dave Merkel PRODUCTION ASSOCIATES Maria Abu Sonia Ameico WRITING ASSISTANT Iliana Friedson-Trujilla PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Angela Quezda Vladimir Radev CHARACTER DESIGN Helena Gierza Krazystaf Giersz STORYBOOK ARTISTS Sry-Lvan Bennett Dave Concepcion Jean Segarra ADDITIONAL CHARACTER DESIGN AND CLEAN-UP Dave Concepcion Daniel Schier BACKGROUND DESIGN/LAYOUT Jay Shultz PROP DESIGN Tom Foxmarnick BACKGROUND PAINTERS Frank J. Guthrie Richard Ziehler-Martin COLOR STYLIST Cynthia Surage STORYBOARD REVISIONS ARTISTS Anna Burns Butch Datuin Carol Datuin Cynthia French Anthony Koteh Enrico Santana Edemer Santos Jose Silverio Ysty Veluz ANIMATIC EDITORS Romeo Alaeff Julian Lauzzana Jennifer Muro SHEET TIMING AND LIP ASSIGNMENT Matt Engstorm Allan Jacobsen Henry Madden TRACK READING Slightly-Off Track CHECKING Tanya Trydahl PICTURE EDITOR Gayle M. Gench ASSISTANT PICTURE EDITORS Justin "Resident" Smith Kevin Zelch AFTER EFFECTS EDITOR Dave Wigforss DIRECTOR OF POST PRODUCTION Jason Stiff POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Farnaz Esnaasheri ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Andre Boutilier J.F. Kinyon AUDIO COORDINATOR Sharo Jimenez SOUND EDITORS Jed Becker Janice M. Cruz Jamaz Lucera MUSIC EDITOR Jed Becker RECORDING AND AUDIO PRODUCTION Light at the End of the Tunnel SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR Juan Aceves RE-RECORDING MIXERS/SOUND DESIGNERS Juan Aceves Aaron Diecker FOLEY ARTIST Matheus Stockmann FOLEY EDITORS Aaron Diecker Mathus Stockmann PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Angela Bennett Ray Negron Keven Ackerman PHOTOS PROVIDED BY @Lynn M. Stone/Naturepl.com ANIMATION SERVICES Saerom Animation, Inc. RESEARCH AND CURRICULUM CONSULTANT Valeria O. Lovelace, Ph.D. EDUCATIONAL CONSULTANTS Carlos Cortes, Ph.D. Paxton Barnes Mario Castellianos Alisha Crawley Davis, Ph.D. Thomas Naiman Argentia Palacios Ziegler Alan Rabinowicz, Ph.D. Scott Silver, Ph.D. EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Teri Weiss "Go, Diego, Go!" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. ©2005 VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. All rights reserved. Nick Jr. Productions Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Jr.